cube_craftfandomcom-20200215-history
EggWars
Egg Wars is a game mode on CubeCraft Games, in which players must destroy eggs in order to stop a player from respawning, while trying to protect their own. Collect minerals from generators and trade them in for resources, including weapons, armour and food. Once all eggs have been broken, the remaining players must fight to the death, and the last standing will be the winner. Basics Quick Teleport To get to the game, click on the Compass that you should find in your inventory and go to the Dragon Egg icon. This will take you to an Egg Wars lobby. Once there, you can see there are three Egg Wars gamemodes - normal, speed or experimental. Click on the signs or the NPC to join a game. Waiting Lobby While you are waiting, you can choose your kit and, if you're playing teams, the team colour that you want to be on. All teams start out with the same resource generators. The kits will give you items by default such as blocks or armour. Kits Egg Shell - Gifts you 8 blocks of diorite. Costs 200 points. Rabbit - Gifts you 3 carrots and a potion of leaping. Costs 250 points. Money Bags - Gifts you 10 iron tokens. Costs 300 points. Buffer - Gifts you a potion of regeneration. Costs 450 points. Debuffer - Gifts you a potion of weakness and a potion of slowness. Costs 450 points. Healer - Gifts you two golden apples. Costs 450 points. Shell Cracker - Gifts you a gold pickaxe enchanted with efficiency. Costs 350 points. Egg Armour - Gifts you a set of leather armour dyed yellow and white. Costs 350 points. Feather Feet - Gifts you leather boots enchanted with feather falling. Costs 400 points. How To Play To get resources you'll need to collect minerals from the generators. Iron gives you the basic items, then there's Gold, and Emerald gives you the best. In order to make the Diamond generator on your island work, you'll need to go to the middle island and collect Diamonds to power it. You can also level up your generators so they produce faster. Once you have collected some iron, trade it with the Villager on your island to get gear like armour, food, building blocks and weapons. It's a good idea to build obsidian around your egg, so it doesn't get destroyed. Then you can go to other islands. You'll need to break other teams' eggs so that the players can no longer respawn, then kill them to eliminate them. They will respawn if you kill them before the egg is destroyed. You will win the game when all of the enemy teams have been eliminated. Maps Normal Solo Egg Wars * Nightmare 1 * MLG 1 * End 1 * Mine 1 * Teepee 1 * Steampunk 1 * Snowy 1 * Village 1 * Nightmare 1 * Safari 1 * Snowy 1 * Steampunk 1 * Stronghold 1 * Technology 1 * Teepee 1 * Tentacles 1 * Tropical 1 * Village 1 Normal Team Egg Wars * City 2 * Football 2 * Forest 2 * Medieval 2 * Pizza 2 * Storm 2 * Toys 2 * Vacation 2 * Fairground 3 * Garden 3 * Huts 3 * Instruments 3 * Jungle 3 * Under Da Sea 3 * Dwarven 4 * Food 4 * Kingdom 4 * Magic 4 * Oriental 4 * Space 4 * Treehouse 4 * Whale 4 * Beach 5 * Mushrooms 5 * Tea Party 5 * Western 5 * Aztec 6 Speed Egg Wars * Boldore 2 * Forest 2 * Lake 2 * Library 2 * Toys 2 * Archaic 3 * Bones 3 * Candy 4 * Civilisation 5 * Troy 5 Experimental Egg Wars * City 2 * Pizza 2 * Toys 2 * Fairground 3 * Jungle 3 * Food 4 * Magic 4 * Oriental 4 * Space 4 * Beach 5 * Western 5 * Mansion 10 * Rome 10 Seasonal Egg Wars Maps * XmasParty 5 (Christmas) * Fireplace 2 (Christmas) * Frosty 1 (Christmas) * Haunted 2 (Halloween) * Nightmare 8 (Originally 10) (Halloween) Change Log June 20th, 2015 * Released Egg Wars! * New lobby: We're gonna play egg wars tonight.. just like 'animals, animals' '' * New Map - Dwarven: ''Dwarves want to 'axe' you a question, do you like the map? * New Map - Oriental: Or-ly , the game might 'drag-on'. Better get to mid fast! * New Map - Under Da Sea: I sea a good map, What more are you looking for.. * New Map - Tea party: I pity the fool that doesn't like this 't'-party * New Map - Magic: You're a wizard harry! "My name's not Harry" All wizards are called Harry! August 12th, 2015 * New Map - Storm: Weather' or not you've been waiting, this 'Storm' will rock your boat'' '''August 20th, 2015 * New Map - Space: Big ‘space’ between the islands, but I’ll travel ‘galaxies’ to win * New Map - Medieval: Pardon me, madam, but wouldeth thou like to see my sword in action on this map? * New Map - Instruments: I’d ‘strum’ it all the time on this map October 25th, 2015 * New Map - Halloween: Much effort with name, very wow December 20th, 2015 * New Map - Fireplace: I will be 'fire-d' for this pun. But it does look hawt, 'ho ho hoe' Santa said. March 9th, 2016 * New Kit - Shell Cracker * New Kit - Egg Armour * New Map - Candy: Sweeeeet' new map'' * New Map - Golf: Foooooooore CubeCraft * New Map - Construction: 'Construct' yourself a good defence * New Map - TeePee: I do like a good 'Indian' meal * New Map - Farm: Keep 'mooooving' if you want to win. 'Squeals' with excitement * New Map - Area51: It's outta of this world * New Map - Aztec: ''Keep cool and don't lose your 'head * New Map - Forest: Wood' you like a challenge?'' * New Map - Fairground: Prepare for the 'ride' of your life * New Map - Treehouse: ''A nice Irish 'three * New Map - Village: YMCA live here * New Map - Vegetables: Plant' both feet in the ground and stand strong!'' * New Map - Kingdom: This better not fall like coldplays (Community made map) '''March 25th, 2016 * New Map - Easter: Are you 'egg'cited? hurry up and 'hop' on * New Map - Stronghold: Be 'strong' and win! * New Map - Nightmare: What most of my date 'nights' look like... 'Scary'! April 15th, 2016 * Added 1.8 PvP Option to Egg Wars. * Fixed Egg Wars lobby parkour. * Fixed Egg Wars team names not matching. June 20th, 2016 * Egg Wars 1st Birthday! * New Map - Tropical: Victory is in the 'palm' of my hand. * New Map - Snowy: Get the egg? 'Snow' problem. * New Map - Pizza:'' Puns are too 'cheesy'... I cringe every tim.'' * New Map - Mine: These puns are going off 'track'. October 15th, 2016 * New Map - Nightmare: When I still refuse to clean my room... * New Map - Halloween: This is Halloween everybody make a scene December 3rd, 2016 * New Ability - Egg Cracker * New Ability - Feather Weight * New Ability - Iron Belly * Added Emerald Generators * New Kit - Feather Feet * New Map - Western: This is gonna be wicked... wicky wicky wild wild wild west! * New Map - Tentacles: This is tentacool! * New Map - Mushrooms: Don't get caught in gnome mans land * New Map - Minions: This map is one in a minion December 13th, 2016 * New Map - Frosty: N-ice n-ice baby December 21st, 2016 * New Map - Garden: Are you gonna bee ready? Barry B Benson is February 9th, 2017 * Speed Egg Wars Released! * New Egg Wars Lobby April 1st, 2017 * New Map - Eggs: Lots of eggs to hunt down, go on get crackin' * New Map - Easter: We've brought back a classic easter map from last year! * New Speed Map - Basket: Prepare to l'egg it to the basket * New Speed Map - Daisies: Daisy me rollin' they hatin' June 2nd, 2017 * New Speed Map - Jungle: In the jungle, the mighty jungle... where the egg sleeps tonight * New Speed Map - Library: This pun was way over due June 17th, 2017 * Better Shop System * More Shop Items * Improved Generators * Added Respawn Cooldown * New Speed Map - Boldore: Rock and roll and get fighting! * New Speed Map - Troy: You and this map... I ship it! I don't care, i ship it! * New Speed Map - Olimpo: If you don't like this map... our apollo-gees * New Map - Huts: Jabba would feel at home here * New Map - Construction: What a re-construction! Category:I love this game Category:Egg wars Category:Mincraft